


Crossing Over

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, Demon OCs - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, based on Skype conversations and tumblr rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and humans seem to always be two sentences from starting a war. </p>
<p>Collection of one-shots for an AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, hey another oneshot/drabble collection! Difference is this is strictly AU and based on Skype conversations that have spread to my tumblr account as a roleplay. 
> 
> This does involve an "OC" created by a friend who was originally Hibiki's "Shadow" though AUs make selfcest into not that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two. 
> 
> Decided to give you guys Hibiki's pov on this event first.

  _'_ _The target should be alone and completely unaware of the mission. Still, you need to remember to take precautions.'_

  Those words continued to echo through Hibiki's mind like a mantra as he made his way to the target of his mission.  As always, stealth would be his main ally both on the way there and when returning to headquarters.  He could be of no use to the Resistance if he ended up dead or, worse, captured by a demon.  Scouts who ended up captured tended to never be heard from again; either tortured to death or brainwashed into joining the demons, no one knew.  All that was known was that getting captured meant you were as good as dead. 

  The telltale shimmer of sunlight on dark silk ahead caught his eye. Definitely his target.  Only demon lords would dress so ridiculously, Hibiki mused as he adjusted the torn cloak he wore to hide himself better. If he were to be spotted now it would likely lead to a fight the teenager was not prepared for yet.  All he had was his knife, a carefully made blade with magnetite inlaid runes for slaying demons, and his magic.  But this target...this was  _Baihu_.  The white tiger of the Four Beasts.  Not exactly a run of the mill demon in any sense of the word.  Not many members of the Resistance could say they had seen Baihu before but anyone could admit to have seen what he is capable of.  Poison mist and lightning magic as well as being brutally strong and fast.  This was not a demon that should be approached lightly. Not at all.  Just thinking about the multiple ways he could die trying to take down his target made Hibiki's stomach twist.  He couldn't truly be called inexperienced, but this was his first time being sent on a solo mission like this.  Normally he was just a scout.

  But this wasn't the time to think of things like that.  No.  Now was the time to move as stealthily as possible to the target and try to kill Baihu before the demon noticed he was there.

   Hibiki could only hope that it would be as easy as it sounded.


End file.
